


BMC Zombie Apocalypse AU

by noodlepoodlestroodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2 or 4 people will die in this, Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Or mentions of it, Zombie AU, it's been a year since the squip shit happened, possible smut idk, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlepoodlestroodle/pseuds/noodlepoodlestroodle
Summary: Be More Chill zombie apocalypse au, with richjake, boyfriends, pinkberry, and cinnabun.





	BMC Zombie Apocalypse AU

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it's good or not idfk

***JAKE'S POV***

“All students, please evacuate the building; do NOT mess with whatever-” before the principal could finish, they were cut off. I heard them scream from their office. That thing, a zombie, bit them. Great. They're in the school. I, along with everyone else in my class, rushed towards the exit, which was open, letting in a whole group of zombies. We scattered throughout the school. I decided to run to the boys bathroom. When I got closer, I saw some other guy run in and shut the door. I dashed to it and tried to open it, but whoever ran in must've locked it. “Hey! Open the door please!” I shouted as I banged on the door. It opened and I saw a familiar face. Rich. He let me in, damn was I happy to see him. “Rich? You’re not dead!” I smiled at him as I closed the door behind me. “Yeah, and you're not dead either. Thats good!” He smiled back. His smile could light up a room, I swear. We bro-hugged, and a zombie made its way out of one of the stalls. I didn't see it at first, ‘cause my eyes were closed, but opened them and saw it. I screamed like a small child. Rich turned around and, without thinking, tackled it out of instinct. “Rich what the fuck?!” I shouted as I tried to pry my smaller friend off the murder machine. “AGHH!” He shouted, practically beating up the zombie. “R i c h,” I said, annunciating every letter, “it's gonna bite you!” I kicked the back of the zombies head, hoping to do some damage. Rich jumped off of the living corpse in time, and it snapped at the air. “Shit… I probably shouldn't have done that.” He sighed. “No fucking shit, you idiot,” I grabbed a piece of glass that was near the window, and stabbed the zombie in the brain repeatedly. “Man, I love you, but you're such a dumbass.” “Wait, bro, you.. love me?” He asked, shook. “Yeah! I love all my bros!” I smiled at him. He gave me a confused look. “Wow...I wasn't expecting that..” “What? Oh- oh- did you think I meant, like, gay?” The zombie was now dead, blood has been splattered on our faces, but mostly on mine.

***THIRD PERSON POV NOW***

“Oh shit, sorry bro..” rich apologized, embarrassed at his mistake, and the fact that he would've said he loved Jake back. “It's ok dude. I wasnt very specific.” Jake looked at the zombie he had just killed and sighed, “we should get out of here.” He opened the window, and stepped out. Rich followed. “Alright, so, know any places we could get guns?” Asked Jake. “No, there aren't any places nearby. What about somewhere to stay?” Replied rich. “We could stay at my place, and I'm pretty sure there's guns in my basement.” Jake said. “How far is it? Will there be zombies?” Asked rich, looking around them. “Not too far, and yes, they're like everywhere.” Dillinger replied, starting to walk in the direction of his house. Goranski followed, slightly admiring Jake's ass, but focusing on other things. Like the crowd of zombies making their way towards them. Jake grabbed his bros hand and started to run, pulling rich with him. Rich paused for a second, blushing, but soon ran with him. Jake just assumed that's what friends do, from observing how Michael and Jeremy act with each other. They got to Jake's house, he unlocked his door, pulled rich inside, then locked it, making sure no one could open. He let go of Rich's hand and panted. He never really ran much. Rich made his way over to the couch and sat down. Jake went and got the guns, as well as bullets for them. He handed a gun to Rich as he sat next to him. “Okay, so, don't shoot actual people; unless they try to kill you. Only the dead ones.” He told him. “Ah man, you ruined my plans!” Rich joked. Jake thought he was serious, “Rich what the fuck?” “I'm jokin!” Replied the shorter boy, playfully nudging Jake with his elbow. “Oh… sorry, I'm an idiot.” He laughed. “It's okay! You're not an idiot” Rich laughed with him. “Yeah, I am,” Jake stopped laughing, “So, we just stay here for a while?” “I guess so.” “I have enough water n stuff to last for, like, almost a year. We just gotta make sure zombies don't make there way in.” Jake made sure the door was locked, it was, and sat back down next to rich, unknowingly putting his arm around Rich's shoulder. Rich blushed, but didn't say anything. Jake turned on the TV to check the news. But, it didn't work. Jake sighed. His phone vibrated from a notification. He took his arm off of Rich and checked it. It was a text from Jeremy Heere. It read: Hey if ur not dead can u help me + Michael? we r stuck in a classroom @ the school and can't get out w/ out weapons “Who's texted?” Asked rich, looking over Jake's shoulder to read the text. “Jeremy. Him and Michael need help, they're trapped in the school,” Jake sent a reply: Yeah. Rich and me r on our way. Try not 2 die After he sent it, Jake got two more guns from down stairs, and him and rich were on their way.


End file.
